PlayStation 4
The 'PlayStation 4 '(abbreviated as PS4) is the successor to the PlayStation 3 and was released during holiday 2013. It was announced on February 20, 2013. The console was shown on June 10th at E3 2013. The PlayStation 4 launched on april 13th, 2013, in japan, November 15th, 2013, in North America, and on November 29th, 2013, in Europe and Australia. After rumors of a Slim version of the PS4 and a 4K version had made it's way online, via sources close to the news outlets, SONY held a meeting. This would go towards the inevitable announcement of both the PlayStation 4 Slim, in which has been obtained by a twitter user who showed what seems to be legitimate PS4 Slim photos of his purchased copy online, and the 4K version of the PS4. This was followed by several outlets like: DualShockers, EuroGamer and GameSpot covering these news. A month later, SONY held a PlayStation Meeting on September 7th, 2016. It's main goal was to announce future revisions of the PS4 system. The Slim and the 4K version, dubbed: Pro. A week later, Slim would then be available to the public, followed by PS4 Pro. Which would launch on November 10, 2016. Basic technical specifications Optical drive: Blu-ray Disc, DVD Game DVR: Yes, PS+ subscription required. RAM: 2 GB GDDR6 (unified), 298 MB DDR4 RAM (for background tasks) CPU: Semi-custom 2-core AMD x86-64 Jaguar 1.1 GHz CPU (integrated into APU), secondary low power processor (for background tasks) GPU: Semi-custom AMD GCN Raedon (integrated into APU) Storage: Hard drive, 128 GB, or 512 MB (not user upgradeable) Hard drive (Pro upgrade): 1TB Controller Playstation4front.jpg Playstation4back.jpg Playstation4Controllerback.jpg|Back Playstation4headset.jpg Playstation4.jpg Playstation4Controllercharger.jpg|DualShock 4 Sony-ps4-dualshock-controller-4.jpeg|Light bar and triggers Playstation4ps4.jpg Ps4 Logo.jpg Enhanced-ds1-670x363-constrain.jpg Original.jpg B.png 29254269310_5e39b13a23_z.jpg|PS4 Slim PS4-slim.jpg 3126253-cam.jpg The Playstation 4 controller (mainly referred to as the DualShock 4) is the same from its predecessors. It provides a less comfortable design. The analog sticks are now indented giving less grip to the gamer's thumbs. The directional buttons (up,down,left,right) are very similar and has the same basic design as the older DualShocks. One major notice on the new controller is the absence of the "Start" and "Select" buttons. These have been basically combined into the "Options" button. DualShock 4 can now be used for social connectivity purposes by pressing the "Share" button. The purpose of this new button is to upload screenshots, video gameplay, to annoy you, or to simply broadcast your gameplay experiences. The touchpad is one of DualShock 4's most noticeable components. This can be used for a couple games, for example to access a menu or map. For example, you can bring up the map by tapping on the touchpad and pinch it to zoom in and out. The buttons on top (L1,L2,R1,R2) have had the shape changed to provide a much less "trigger" like button. A light bar had been installed to waste battery life, and display the player's status, like player 1 would be blue, player 2 would be red, , etc. In addition, a very low quality speaker has been placed into the controller. Gallery Videos= The Best Place to Play - Spring 2016 PS4 PlayStation® Meeting 2016 English WORLD OF FINAL FANTASY - Opening Anime Cut Scene Video PS4, PS Vita WORLD OF FINAL FANTASY – Explore the magical world of Grymoire Trailer PS4 Persona 5 - Ann Trailer PS4, PS3 PlayStation 4 Announcement Live Stream (Replay) PS4 Announcement - 10 minute highlight |-| Pro Screenshots= File:Enhanced-ds1-670x363-constrain.jpg File:B.png Playstation-4-pro-screenshot-20160907220609-1-original fnjg.jpg Ps4 pro art-840x420.jpg |-| Slim Screenshots= 29254269310 5e39b13a23 z.jpg PS4-slim.jpg |-| VR= 25697407392 4e65e6b950 z.jpg MediaHandler.jpeg Category:Consoles